


the distance that i fell

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: If he tries, Sirius thinks he can probably imagine that it’s someone else; can pretend that the body beneath his is someone he won’t come to regret.





	the distance that i fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> Written as a gift for the Rare Pair Shorts 2017 Wishlist Event. I never thought I’d write these two together, but kiertorata’s prompt (first kiss, denial) inspired this. Hopefully it’s okay!

Sirius is known to make some pretty bad decisions while intoxicated, and he’s certain this is going to be one of them.

It’s not his fault, not really. Low lighting, loud music, too much firewhiskey -- it’s a recipe for disaster. He blames James for leaving early, blames his friends for leaving him out alone.

Because he’s certain, had they still been here, he wouldn’t have Severus Snape pushed up against the gritty wall of a muggle pub. Wouldn’t have a tongue down his throat, wouldn’t have the taste of someone else in his mouth. Wouldn’t be moaning while hands clutch at his shoulders, his torso; their grip equal parts angry and aroused.

Sirius thinks it’s funny, almost. He’d been angry when he’d spotted Snape, too. Even now, even years after they’d left school, the rivalry is still there. He’d been certain the bastard was going to ruin his night, was going to do _something_ that made Sirius want to punch his teeth in. But then he’d had another drink, had ended up on the dance floor for a third time, and then, somehow, he’d ended up like this. Whatever this is.

The bar’s lighting is dim, dark enough that Sirius can’t make out Severus’ features. If he tries, Sirius thinks he can probably imagine that it’s someone else; can pretend that the body beneath his is someone he won’t come to regret.

He doesn’t, though. There’s something pleasing about knowing that it’s him, about knowing that Snape’s probably thinking the same thing he is. Something victorious.

He can deny the experience later. For now, he thinks he might enjoy it.


End file.
